List of deaths
During the life of Coronation Street, there have been a total of 146 deaths, ranging from natural causes to murder, disasters, accidents and suicide. Some deaths are minor characters, or characters that haven't been seen but mentioned by regular characters in the programme that maybe linked, for example, Minnie Caldwell's mother Amy Carlton was mentioned but not seen, and died off-screen in 1962. Many regular characters are killed off-screen if the actor or actress portraying them have passed away in real life. For example, Bernard Youens, who played the role of Stan Ogden passed away in 1984, and the character was killed off-screen a few months later. Some characters aren't killed off even when the actor dies in real life (it could be some years after they departed). However, some characters are still worded as dead even after the character who played them has died. For example, Violet Carson who played the famous Ena Sharples passed away in 1983, over three years after she left. The character hasn't been given a funeral on-screen, although references to the character intimate that she has died. On-screen Character Date/Episode Details May Hardman 30th December 1960 Inoperable brain tumour - died alone at 13 Coronation Street Martha Longhurst 13th May 1964 Heart attack in the snug of the Rovers Return Robert Maxwell 15th September 1965 Heart attack following a car crash Vera Lomax 16th January 1967 Inoperable brain tumour Harry Hewitt 6th September 1967 Crushed to death when the jack slips on a van he is repairing Joe Donelli 21st December 1970 Suicide - turned a gun on himself inside 5 Coronation Street. Valerie Barlow 27th January 1971 Electrocuted due to faulty wiring on a hairdryer Lynn Johnson 20th January 1975 Battered to death by husband Roy Johnson inside 9 Coronation Street Janet Barlow 21st February 1977 Overdosed on sleeping tablets Ernest Bishop 11th January 1978 Shot by Ed Jackson during a robbery at Baldwin's Casuals Renee Roberts 30th July 1980 Car crash Brian Tilsley 15th February 1989 Fatally stabbed by Darren Whateley outside a nightclub Alan Bradley 8th December 1989 Ran over by tram in Blackpool Katie McDonald 3rd January 1992 Complications of premature birth Ted Sullivan 9th September 1992 Inoperable brain tumour Lisa Duckworth 12th February 1993 Ran over in Coronation Street by John Hargreaves Brendan Scott 20th August 1993 Heart attack in the Corner Shop Samir Rachid 2nd June 1995 Attacked by youths at the canalside Joyce Smedley 21st February 1997 Ran over by Tony Horrocks Derek Wilton 7th April 1997 Heart attack following a road rage incident Don Brennan 8th October 1997 Car exploded following crashing into the viaduct at the end of Coronation Street Babs Fanshawe 18th March 1998 Unknown Anne Malone 9th October 1998 Froze to death inside the freezer unit at Bettabuys Alf Roberts 1st January 1999 Suffered a massive stroke at Nick Tilsley's 18th birthday party Judy Mallett 26th September 1999 Collapsed from an embolism in the backyard of 9 Coronation Street Jake Webster 5th June 2000 Group B Streptococcus infection Alison Webster 7th June 2000 Ran into the path of an oncoming lorry Jez Quigley 15th September 2000 Ruptured spleen Dean Sykes 12th October 2000 Shot by police markswoman Emma Taylor following the Freshco's seige Alma Halliwell 17th June 2001 Cervical cancer - passed away peacefully at 5 Grasmere Drive Edna Miller 19th September 2001 Found lying in Duggie Ferguson's bed at the Rovers Return - cause of death unknown Dennis Stringer 2nd January 2002 Car crash Duggie Ferguson 4th February 2002 Injuries sustained after falling through a bannister at The Ridings property development Patricia Hillman 20th May 2002 Beaten over the head with a spade by ex-husband Richard Hillman Maxine Peacock 13th January 2003 Bludgeoned to death with a crowbar by Richard Hillman at 4 Coronation Street Richard Hillman 14th March 2003 Drowned when car plunged into the River Irwell at Weatherfield Quays Billy Platt 2nd June 2004 Complications of premature birth Tommy Harris 4th March 2005 Murdered by daughter Katy Harris Ray Langton 8th April 2005 Stomach cancer Katy Harris 20th April 2005 Passed away in Weatherfield General following her suicide attempt Mike Baldwin 7th April 2006 Heart attack following a short period of Alzheimer's disease Fred Elliott 9th October 2006 Suffered a stroke at 5 Grasmere Drive Charlie Stubbs 15th January 2007 Died from injuries sustained in a frenzied attack by Tracy Barlow Kasia Barowicz 16th April 2007 Accidental fall at Underworld Paul Connor 6th June 2007 Car crash Frank Nichols 3rd October 2007 Old age Vera Duckworth 18th January 2008 Heart attack - passed away peacefully at 9 Coronation Street Paul Connor Jr. 30th April 2008 Stillborn Liam Connor 17th October 2008 Murdered by Jimmy Dockerson in a hit-and-run plotted by Tony Gordon Mike Scott 30th January 2009 Blood clot on the lung - collapsed and died outside Weatherfield General in front of Janice Battersby Colin Grimshaw 18th May 2009 Suffered a stroke inside 11 Coronation Street Joe McIntyre 8th February 2010 Accidentally drowned in Lake Windermere whilst faking his own death Robbie Sloane 1st June 2010 Fatally shot by Tony Gordon Tony Gordon 1st June 2010 Perished in the fire he started inside Underworld Colin Fishwick 30th July 2010 Heart attack during a heated argument with John Stape and Charlotte Hoyle Jack Duckworth 8th November 2010 Non-Hodgkin lymphoma - passed away peacefully at 9 Coronation Street Molly Dobbs 6th December 2010 Killed when a tram crashed into the Corner Shop Charlotte Hoyle 6th December 2010 Killed by John Stape Ashley Peacock 6th December 2010 Killed when The Joinery collapsed Taxi Driver (Tram victim) 6th December 2010 Tram derailment in Coronation Street Joy Fishwick 10th January 2011 Smothered by John Stape Edna Hargreaves 7th March 2011 Died under a hairdyer at Audrey's Salon - cause of death unknown John Stape 28th October 2011 Died due to injuries sustained in a car crash Frank Foster 5th March 2012 Murdered in Underworld, hours after buying Carla Connor's 60% share of the factory Lesley Kershaw 11th May 2012 Electrocuted whilst putting the toaster into the sink at 11 Coronation Street Eric Babbage 25th February 2013 Natural causes Off-screen Character Date/Episode Details Eunice Cole 12th January 1961 Cause of death unknown Ida Barlow 11th September 1961 Hit by a bus in Gray Street Joan Walker March 1962 Cause of death unknown Amy Carlton 4th July 1962 Old age Colin Appleby 12th October 1962 Car crash Alice Raynould 25th March 1963 Natural causes Susan Schofield 29th January 1964 Hit by a lorry outside Bessie Street School Nellie Bailey 18th October 1964 Cancer Sonia Peters 10th May 1967 Crushed when a goods train derailed off the viaduct Steve Tanner 25th September 1968 Pushed down a flight of stairs by Joe Donelli Reg Ellis 29th October 1969 Coach crash. David Barlow 8th April 1970 Killed in a car crash in Australia Darren Barlow 9th April 1970 Killed in a car crash in Australia Jack Walker 8th July 1970 Heart attack Phyllis Roberts 18th September 1972 Cancer Tom Schofield 7th May 1973 Old age Cyril Turpin 25th February 1974 Heart attack Martin Downes March 1975 Killed in action serving in Northern Ireland Frank Barlow 21st April 1975 Old age Edna Gee 1st October 1975 Died in the factory fire which closed the Mark Brittain Warehouse Jerry Booth 10th November 1975 Heart attack Edith Platt 17th August 1977 Heart attack Alison Webster 1980 Breast cancer Monty Shawcross 9th November 1980 Heart attack Amy Wilton 1981 Cause of death unknown Arnold Swain 22nd December 1981 Natural causes Frankie Baldwin 4th July 1982 Cause of death unknown Sam Littlewood September 1982 Cause of death unknown Archie Crabtree 16th May 1983 Stroke Len Fairclough 7th December 1983 Motorway accident. Len was returning from a date with another woman Bert Tilsley 16th January 1984 Natural causes Albert Tatlock 13th May 1984 Heart attack Stan Ogden 21st November 1984 Illness Don Ashton 3rd June 1985 Drowned when car plunged into the canal Pat Bradley 6th January 1986 Hit by a car Ada Arrowsmith 23rd April 1986 Natural causes Joan Lowther 23rd November 1987 Heart attack following an attack by intruders at her home Eddie Seddon 11th January 1989 Died due to injuries sustained in a lorry crash Peter Ingram 17th August 1990 Heart attack Joyce Gilroy 15th July 1991 Heart attack Sandra Arden 19th July 1991 Car crash in Whitby Tim Arden 19th July 1991 Car crash in Whitby Nobby Clarke 1993 Cause of death unknown Les Curry 4th May 1993 Heart attack Joss Shackleton 8th November 1993 Natural causes Mandy Baker 25th March 1994 Asthma attack Jim Sedgewick December 1994 Cause of death unknown Clifford Duckworth 21st June 1995 Car crash abroad Elsie Duckworth 21st June 1995 Car crash abroad Ivy Brennan 23rd August 1995 Stroke Charlie Hunter 6th May 1996 Heart attack Maisie McDonald 1st July 1996 Heart attack Tommy Mook 9th August 1996 Heart attack Billy Williams November 1997 Heart attack Shannon Tattersall 17th April 1998 Meningitis Elsie Seddon 25th May 1998 Stroke Tony Horrocks 6th February 1999 Murdered by Jez Quigley Walter Byford 7th February 1999 Old age Sidney Templeton 6th August 1999 Natural causes Susan Barlow 11th February 2001 Car crash Isabel Stephens 24th June 2001 Heart failure following a long period of Alzheimer's disease Jimmy Kelly July 2001 Natural causes Sharon Unwin 16th March 2003 Cause of death unknown Neil Fearns 13th September 2003 Car crash Preston King November 2003 Heart attack Margaret Phillips 25th August 2004 Cause of death unknown Bill Gregory c.2004 (exact date/month unknown) Car crash in Portugal Elsie Tanner c.2004 (exact date/month unknown) Car crash in Portugal Harry Baldwin July 2005 Cause of death unknown Lena Thistlewood January 2006 Cause of death unknown Angela Hawthorne 4th August 2007 Heart attack Aunty Monica 27th August 2007 Cause of death unknown Lucy Barlow 2nd October 2008 Breast cancer Ramsay Clegg 31st August 2009 Inoperable brain tumour - passed away on his flight back to Australia Blanche Hunt 3rd May 2010 Suffered heart attack whilst holidaying in Portugal Quinny 15th November 2010 Killed in action serving in Afghanistan Jonno Richardson 8th December 2011 Collapsed due to liver failure Sam Foster 6th January 2012 Heart attack Jeff Horton 5th April 2012 Heart attack Betty Williams 16th April 2012 Natural causes Meredith McGuire 23rd September 2012 Natural causes See also *List of births and pregnancies *List of weddings Deaths